You Don't Understand (So I'll Make You)
by B.W.BunnyAndRaven-Chan
Summary: B.W. Bunny: Hey! I'm back with another story by me and WordsLeftBehind! In this story we get to meet Red, Allen's former self. Now I know there have been many of these before but I swear this one has its own little twists and turns! Raven: LET'S DO THIS THING! B.W. Bunny: YEAH! ...And now for bed...
1. Chapter 1

**B.W. Bunny: Hey I'm back! Don't worry, I swear I'm not stalling for time because I forgot to finish writing the next chapter of Mind Games~!**

 **Raven: But I thought that was exactly what y-**

 **B.W. Bunny: SHUT UP RAVEN!**

 **Raven:Okay~!**

 **B.W. Bunny: Ugh... anyway, as much as it _BURNS MY SOUL_ to say, I do _not_ own DGM. Or this story actually... anyway the author was -once again, WordsLeftBehind! DANG, she rocks! Make sure you check her out!**

 **Raven: Yeah! Now on to the story before Bunny collapses from lack of sleep!**

 **B.W. Bunny:** **Oh come on, I've only pulled three all-nighters to work on my story lines!**

 **Raven: ...Yep. Only Three...**

* * *

I drifted into hazy awareness. My head was on fire, pounding along to some insane beat. I felt… wrong. My left eye wasn't twitching, anticipating the next akuma. Yet… It was twitching, I could feel the curse's incessant pull, but it felt subdued, almost as if my curse wasn't there. Faint voices interrupted my thoughts.

"...can't be…"

"...n's uniform...has to…"

"But…"

I decided to tune them out. Laying there… thinking like that… it was pleasant; nice. Nice like the vacation I'd never gotten. Nice like talking to Timcanpy. Nice like…

"Allen…? Are you okay?" Johnny's voice sliced through my thoughts. I sighed, and forced my eyes to open. My headache didn't approve. I watched as nebulous forms faded into focus, revealing Lenalee with her emerald hair, Link with his two-dots, Johnny with his glasses, along with Reever and Timcanpy. Above them, I saw the dark ceiling of HQ. I was lying on the ground, Tim and the others were standing over me. I hypothesized that something had happened as each of their faces were decorated with worried looks. I felt that there was more than worry in their glances, I sensed pity as well. It reminded me of how people stood over me after Cosimo beat me. First pity. Then disgust. I sighed, Cosimo was just another ink splotch on the book of spilled ink that called itself my past. I should have gotten over it a long time ago. Sudden pain flooded my ear, which, in turn, made my headache pound faster and more painfully.

"Ow! Timcanpy! Sto-" I cut myself off. I was pretty sure I didn't have a British accent. Not anymore. Same with the strand of auburn hair that drifted in front of my eyes. I had white hair, and I didn't have a British accent... Komui chibi-fied me. Yeah... This was going to be fun... **(1)** Timcanpy let go of my ear, and flew in front of me. He looked annoyed.

"Allen! How are you feeling?" Johnny, and Lenalee begged for an answer. Tim looked expectant in the same way I imagined a mother would when forcing her child to apologize.

"Oh," I flinched at the sound of the voice that was no longer mine, "I-I'm fine, sorry to bother you. May I ask what happened?" Timcanpy gave me an approving look.

"Sir Komlin the Third," Reever curtly explained. He didn't need to say anything more.

"And Sir Komlin the Fourth, along with Sir Komlin the Fifth," Johnny piped up. I decided that Komui was going to need some CROW guards if he wished to survive my wrath. If he did survive my wrath, I was going to hire a full time babysitter. Someone needed to stop that man.

"Don't worry, I convinced brother to make something to reverse the effects," Lenalee attempted to comfort us. The intended effect was not achieved, instead, Reever, Johnny, Link, Timcanpy and I blanched at the thought of what Komui's next experiment would do. There was no way I'd use Komui's concoction. Did Lenalee think I had a death wish? What would happen to me? Would I turn into a girl? Would I become a cat? Would the potion trigger my Noah transformation? What if it gave Neah control of my body for a day?

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. Fabric slid off my shoulder, revealing my crimson innocence.

"My innocence is dormant," I informed Reever as I realized that I couldn't move my arm. It seemed I was temporarily relieved of my duties as 'The Destroyer of Time'. Silence settled over us. I wasn't sure what everyone else was thinking about, but I was debating what Komui was going to do with me. I could already hear my future screams… I shuddered, Komui seriously needed a babysitter.

* * *

~Komui's POV~

I looked at the bottle of azure liquid. I had finished it as quickly as possible because Lenalee asked for it. I wasn't going to fail my adorable little sister! Even if it meant making a potion to cure some octopus. Although, said octopus was The Destroyer of Time. Not that I'm going to go easy on him because Hevlaska gave him some grand prophecy. He's still an octopus.

I reached for my bunny-covered coffee mug, and knocked the potion over. The neon liquid was soaked up by some unfinished paperwork that I'd been using as a pillow. Oops. I couldn't keep my precious Lenalee waiting much longer, she'd be upset. Making the cure again would take too long. A dark, shifting silver-filled bottle caught my attention. Hmmmmmm….. Well… I picked up the bottle that had contained Allen's antidote. It was now only a quarter of the way full, that wasn't enough to cure Allen. But... maybe if I added a bit of Miranda's Time Record-repairing potion in it…. No one would notice, what's the worst that could happen?

I poured some of the metallic liquid into the vibrant blue, and smiled as the two waltzed around each other. The colors mixed slowly, spiraling into the center of the container before the lines between the two colors blurred, and settled into an inky black. There. Done. Lenalee was going to be so happy! I finished it quickly, and it'll work! Probably! I snapped the container's lid on, and hopped to my feet. Time to go deliver my present!

* * *

 **B.W. Bunny: Sooo? Did you like it? Make sure to review so I can keep sending WLB ideas! And again, check her out!**

 **(1) 'I wasn't amused by this revelation.' was the original line written by WLB. Unfortunately, I had to add my own bit of flair to it.**

 **Raven: Don't worry guys, she didn't change _too_ much of the story!**

 **B.W. Bunny: didn't I already say to _SHUT UP_!**


	2. Chapter 2

**B.W. Bunny: Hello people of the outside of Host's head! I know you guys were probably expecting me to update Mind Games, (And I really want to) but I was already given around eight chapters of this to post and I haven't done it, so I figured I should probably put this up.**

 **Raven: Red's got a potty mouth!**

 **B.W. Bunny: Raven, just because someone says _one_ bad word -In his _head_ , no less- does not mean they have a... Potty mouth.**

 **Raven: I don't believe you. We do _not_ own DGM.**

 **B.W. Bunny: (Sighs) On to the story...**

* * *

I sat quietly, and shivered when my mind conjured another image of what Komui's concoction might do to me. Footsteps interrupted the silence, and a voice added its lilt to the mix.

"LEEEEEENNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!" a certain scientist screeched joyously, "I fiiiiiiinished it~!" I scrambled to my feet in an attempt to escape Komui. My exorcist uniform started falling off, and the world spun as my headache increased in tempo. I plopped back down onto the floor. More than just my uniform had been falling off, and I'd rather deal with Komui than that situation. I, unfortunately, had some degree of dignity left, -although, this disaster had destroyed much of it- and I planned on keeping it. At least Lavi wasn't there, without him there, the stories of that day would fade with time. If he did make an appearance, he would never let me forget the day's events. He was the kinda person who would come back from the dead just to remind you of things you wanted to forget.

"Thank you so much, brother!" Lenalee cheered. Komui squealed and threw the bottle at me as he rushed forward to hug his sister. It seemed her cuteness level was too much for him. I tried to catch the bottle. With my left hand. Which happened to be paralyzed, so it didn't actually move. Instead, I enjoyed the feeling of a glass bottle crashing into my head. I guessed that I had a hard face, because the bottle shattered. The bottle gave me a legitimate reason for having a headache, as the glass embedded in my forehead didn't feel like it'd be coming out anytime soon.

Raven-colored liquid exploded out of its container. The cool liquid had the consistency of water, and felt surprisingly soothing. But then, just about anything would feel pleasant after getting a face full of glass. Blood mixed with the concoction, and streamed down my face into my eyes. My blood had warmed Komui's "present" up, and made my eyes sting even more. I resisted the urge to flick the liquid out of my eyes. I tried not to let it bother me, Cosimo once had thrown a half-filled beer bottle at me. It hit my face, and getting beer in your eyes is not enjoyable. I suddenly felt shaky, and my headache grew in size.

"Allen!" Someone called my name, but I couldn't place the voice. I watched, bewildered, as the world around me started to twist into itself. Colors blurred together, and I got the distinct feeling that I was falling. I wasn't sure though, it was hard to tell while my head was pounding like a bar's music on a Friday night. Each beat of my headache was accompanied with a flash of pain that seared through my leaden head. I felt an impact, but the falling sensation refused to release me. The color's kept blurring together until there was nothing but a faint spark of gold that soon dwindled into nothingness. With that, my chaotic mind fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

Deja Vu. That's what I felt as I drifted into consciousness. I shook the feeling off, deja vu wasn't important. My head felt like shit. Particularly my forehead. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in a building. Which couldn't be right, because I worked at a circus, and didn't have a home. There was no way I was in a building.

"Beansprout! You're finally awake!" an overly loud and cheerful voice called. The voice belonged to a red-headed, eyepatch-clad, bandana-wearing teen. I was confused, this guy was acting like he knew me. I was positive that I'd never met him before, I'd remember someone as annoying as him.

"Who the hell are ya callin' a beansprout?" I growled, hoping that he'd shut up and leave. The dude looked surprised.

"Allen? Are you okay?" he switched from incredibly annoying and peppy mode to concerned friend mode so quickly it was scary. I wasn't this Allen, which meant that this guy was probably some nutter.

"I ain't Allen!" I complained, wondering what the guy was on. I wasn't exactly commonplace when it came to looks. My auburn hair, slate-colored eyes, and cursed arm tended to make it hard to mix me up with someone else. I looked at my arm, it was hidden under the sheets on the bed I was in. I didn't try to figure out how I got in the bed. I got the feeling that I wouldn't be able to figure it out anyways. The guy got up, and came back with a scary looking woman.

"What's your name?" she questioned.

"Why do you care?" I responded, completely uninterested in answering. The woman looked slightly surprised.

"Because you're my patient, and you might have a concussion, so answer my questions!" she warned, I wasn't sure how to respond to her answer. She wanted to help me? The word help was foreign to me, no one gave me, the demon, help. The concept of someone actually giving a shit about me was so foreign that I practically fell over laughing. This woman had to be kidding. I controlled my hysteria, and decided that it couldn't hurt to play along. The woman was... intimidating, to say the least. I noticed that both the guy and the nurse were looking at me with concerned expressions.

"I don't got a name," I shrugged, "but people call me Red." The woman and the guy exchanged worried looks.

"How old are you?"

"I dunno. Around 7," I was abandoned at birth, so it's not like I knew my own birthday.

"Where do you live?"

"I don't got a home," Circus. Not fun.

"Where are your parents?" This question was a response to my last answer, I doubted it had anything to do with the concussion test.

"Dunno, I was abandoned," I muttered. The nurse was silent. "Can I get the hell out of here, yet?"

"No," she left after saying that. I groaned, this seemed like a crappy place to be. I wondered how long I could stay here without murdering someone. Not very long.

* * *

 **B.W. Bunny: How was this one? You like it? Because _I_ like it!**

 **Raven: Me to!**


End file.
